


小青鸢

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 13





	小青鸢

第五章  
  
军中，北崖一线天。  
  
西海环境虽然环境恶劣，但也有鬼斧神工雕琢自然的好地方。  
  
比如这北崖一线天。从低处往上看，暗夜被分割成窄窄的一条线，而身处混沌，难免让人向往那一线模糊光亮。  
  
弈澜不知道虞渊带他来这里做什么，连同那个装着乌衔草的盒子，被他拿在手里都握得发烫。  
  
虞渊牵着他，打了个响指，道：“你看。”  
  
弈澜抬起朦胧泪眼，骤然跌坠进漫天萤火中——原来崖壁上附着有一种莹莹发光的低等小妖灵，专食月光，平日里安静待着看不出来，现在被惊动后，纷纷振翅而起，将混沌的黑暗点亮。  
  
下巴尖上挂的眼泪被一只手温柔拂去，弈澜连自己原本要说的都忘了。  
  
“为什么哭了？”他忘了，虞渊可没忘。  
  
他的轮廓有些模糊，但温热指尖和包容笑意都是真实的，真实到弈澜突然就不想说了。  
  
虞渊没理会他轻轻使力挣扎的手，继续问道：“说说，什么叫‘我原本要娶的那个人’。”  
  
心中酸楚，看着俩人交握的手，弈澜差点又落下两滴泪来。他咬着唇一五一十地说了，从战鬼突然来信至弈家，到弈九天以将他母亲的坟冢迁进弈家陵墓里为条件让他代替弈鸣嫁过来，短短几句话，原来说出来也不难。  
  
最后弈澜写：所以我不能收你的东西，对不起。  
  
该说的都说了，心里实在空得厉害，让他忍不住想掉眼泪。  
  
等了好久，被惊动的妖灵都飞回了崖壁上，这处重新暗下来。弈澜敏感地察觉到虞渊似乎有些不开心，也难怪，任何人被欺骗都不会好受的。  
  
虞渊的确不开心，又气又心疼，皱着眉朝他走近了一步：“弈鸣是谁？”  
  
啊？  
  
压迫感随之而来，后背就是坚硬干燥的崖壁，弈澜无路可退，脑子里也是一团乱麻。  
  
虞渊抬手将他困在崖壁与身体之间，其实他从刚才那番解释中已经大概理清了事情的来龙去脉，没等他回答便道：“我不知道你说的弈鸣是谁，我以为神鸢弈家一直只有一位公子。”他难得有些烦躁，红瞳一瞬不瞬地盯着他：“我想娶的也没有旁人，唯有你。”  
  
语毕，一点青光从他指尖漫出，不由分说地落在弈澜的额头上，连带着乌衔草也化为凐粉被他吸进口鼻中。  
  
  
一瞬间，九沧山、狼妖、被吓晕过去的小雀虹，以及那个带着恶鬼面具很厉害的男人，还有那时候声音难听喑哑的少年，这些属于虞渊的记忆全都涌进了弈澜的脑海中。  
  
“夫人想起来了吗？”虞渊的手顺势落在他腰上，用力揽住他贴近自己：“从来都不是别人，只有你。”  
  
虞渊懊恼自己——西海战鬼向来只负责斩除邪魔，对外界的事情从来未曾关心过，他当时打算求娶弈澜时，还一心以为神鸢弈家那位名声大噪的公子便是自己要娶之人，当然他对不在乎这些虚名，他气的只是因为自己这莽撞的求婚竟然让弈澜被他们欺负至此。  
  
  
不怪弈澜对他完全没印象，那时候虞渊带着面具，而且凶神恶煞语气又恶劣，不离他远一点就算好的了，谁敢主动去惦记这樽煞神啊？而且那时他嗓疾复发，九沧山的成人礼过后，更是药石罔效，彻底失声对他的打击很大，那段时间都浑浑噩噩的，记忆里是大片空白。  
  
弈澜张了张嘴，原本难过的情绪卡在半路，不上不下，哽得他不知如何是好。  
  
神鸢弈家的账先放在一边，虞渊心里暗暗记下，面上却换上一副伤心神色，抬起抬起他的下巴，不让他的眼神继续闪躲：“原来夫人一直以来都这么认为吗？”他半真半假的说道：“还一心要将我推给别人，你真想我娶他？”  
  
放开怀中的人，虞渊后退半步，道：“如果真是这样，那我......”  
  
话只说了半句，弈澜就急急扑上去，一头撞进他怀里，毫无道理地说：“不行！”  
  
  
“......嗯？”  
  
“......咦！”  
  
“我、我、我可以讲话了？”他在虞渊怀里疑惑地抬头，泪痕半干，将信将疑地看着他。  
  
乌衔草早在刚才就被虞渊用灵力渡过去了。虞渊道：“是啊，夫人现在可以说话了，也可以一脚踢开为夫了。”  
  
  
弈澜的嗓疾是娘胎里带的，正因为这个所以弈九天才不重视他，从未给他医治过，这么些年时好时坏，他都习惯放弃了。而且现在这声音，听起来还不坏，说不上多好听，清清冷冷的，好像他本来就该是这样子的声音。  
  
虞渊看了他半响，然后无奈地低笑一声，大掌盖住他的脸：“怎么又要哭了？”  
  
“没有......哭。”弈澜还不太习惯能够开口说话，努力稳住发抖的声线：“谢谢......”  
  
崖壁上还有几点不安分的莹黄，印在尤带泪光的眼里，虞渊不正经地说：“比起‘谢谢’二字，我更想听你说......”  
  
他说完那两个字，弈澜脸上的神色险些维持不住，咬着嘴唇怎么都说不出口。虞渊作势要离开，他立马又双手抓住他的衣襟：“不要走。”  
  
“不准去.....娶别人。”弈澜低声道。  
  
堂堂大将军，被人拎住衣领又成什么样子？但虞渊甘之如饴，甚至还腾出手捏了捏他的耳垂：“不准谁去？”  
  
弈澜仰头看他，唇峰擦过他冒了些胡茬的下巴，整个人都被他的话撩得晕乎乎的，他定定看了虞渊片刻，受不住般红着脸转过头去：“虞渊！”  
  
小鸢儿炸毛了，还凶巴巴地命令他‘不准’，虞渊心里要笑翻了天，面上却半点都不让：“你知道我想听的不是这个。”  
  
“......”  
  
早知这样，还不如不会开口讲话还好些。  
  
虞渊得寸进尺将他压在崖壁上，控住他的手，唇就在他发烫的耳廓边厮磨，欲亲不亲，最是折磨人。  
  
“虞渊.....你别！”  
  
“不对，叫错了。”  
  
“...别在这儿啊！”  
  
“太小声了，听不见。”  
  
眼见糊弄不过去，弈澜干脆一闭眼，视死如归般：“夫君夫君夫君！现在可听见了？”  
  
虞渊大笑，俯身封住他的唇：“听见了。”  
  
  
这个吻与寻常的都不一样，唇舌钻进去四处点火，刮擦过上颚仍不罢休，仿佛要将他拆吃入腹般。来不及吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角流下去，他不知什么时候被抱起来缠住他的腰，虞渊一只手托住他，一只手还在他身上四处作乱。  
  
“唔——”  
  
内衫也被解开了，火热的手掌贴着如玉肌肤滑行，沿着他的肚脐一路往下，探进裤中摸到了秀挺的性器。  
  
“虞渊.....”弈澜的声音都发着颤，带着恳求，想让他不要再继续了。哪晓得虞渊就抓住他话中把柄，惩罚似的一口咬住他的耳垂，“不对，你又叫错了。”  
  
弈澜简直要哭出来，怎么说都是错，能开口讲话好烦啊！  
  
没办法，人为刀俎他为鱼肉，只能攀住他的结实地背脊低声妥协道：“.......夫君。”  
  
“我在。”  
  
虞渊顺利脱下他碍事的亵裤，手指畅通无阻的摸到紧紧闭合的后穴，那里还很干涩，这么冒然进入恐怕会伤到他。手指只能撤出来，弈澜刚松了一口气，那覆满薄茧的手转而摸上他的性器，轻轻一捋，他何曾受过这种刺激，当下便一声惊叫，崖壁上又亮起莹光。  
  
“虞渊，不要、不要让他们看......”这下他的声音是彻底带上了哭腔，盘在他腰上的双腿都绞得更紧。  
  
虞渊低笑一声，道：“我可舍不得让别人看了去。”  
  
他暂时放下他，将身上披的大髦平铺在地，好在北崖一线天这下面还算平整干净，虞渊在四处设下屏障，几道金光一闪，便隔绝了外界所有声音，尽管如此，弈澜还是羞得不敢从他怀里抬头。  
  
虞渊抱着他躺下去，自己充当人肉靠垫，弈澜坐在他胯上，不敢做实，隐约感觉到有硬物顶着他，只知道傻乎乎地撑着虞渊的胸膛，手指蜷缩着不敢挪动分毫。  
  
双手空出来了，虞渊捋动着他的性器，一手拧住他胸前的红豆，语气轻慢地诱哄：“乖，腿根打开一点。”  
  
“唔......你别摸那儿！”弈澜咬紧牙，不让低吟渗出口中。  
  
“不摸这儿？”虞渊的手从他的尾椎骨滑进臀缝：“那就摸这里？”  
  
“啊.....不行.....啊！”  
  
“夫人，你可真难伺候。”虞渊按着自己的节奏来，手下动作不停，捋动出水声，弈澜撑住自己的手再也无力，前面的性器一股股吐出白浊，沾到了虞渊的衣服上。  
  
等他正在缓神的时候，虞渊解开自己的腰带，顺势反捆他的双手，“别乱动，听话。”  
  
因着这个姿势，他的胸更加往前挺，下身那根东西半硬不硬的搭在虞渊的腹肌上，光是看着都臊人。  
  
“我不要.....不做了，虞渊你放开我.....”弈澜又怯又怕，开口求他：“你别——啊！”  
  
虞渊不知在他的臀间抹了些什么，又湿又滑的沾到腿根，让他险些跪不住，但双手又没个支撑的地方，双膝一软，反而将自己送到人家嘴上去。  
  
“唔。”虞渊闷哼一声，意志力差点让他软绵的臀瓣撞散，他啪啪打了那屁股两巴掌，不近人情道：“夫人可要跪好了。”  
  
有了润滑，指节的深入更加顺畅些，进出间磨出咕叽咕叽的声音。弈澜身上只有一件什么都遮不住的深色外衫，衬着他白皙的身体，让人无端眼热。等那穴口能够顺利容纳三指的时候，弈澜整个人已经变得乱七八糟了，好不容易有片刻喘息，但代替手指的是昂扬巨物，抵在湿漉漉的臀间，蓄势待发。  
  
“唔......虞渊你混蛋......”  
  
“是。”虞渊认下，但动作半点上都没有含糊地扶住性器往穴口送。  
  
龟头破开穴口的过程太过清晰，弈澜愣了一瞬，浑身僵直，不管不顾地想要挣扎，却被他强势地掐着腰往下坐——硬得夸张的茎身，勃发的青筋，一点点被吃下去。感觉到酸麻、涨，还有强烈不可忽视的异物感。  
  
等他适应了，虞渊才慢慢顶胯开始动作。很快就撞出了湿润水声，热液夹在贴合的皮肉之间，他的胯骨一下下往上钉凿，双手也死死地掐住他的腰往下迎合。很快，弈澜仅剩的清明和冷静就被撞碎了，只剩下顺从和呻吟。  
  
“啊！慢、慢点啊......虞渊.....求你了，太深了.....啊！”  
  
被喂得太多太深，实在经受不住了，弈澜倒在他身上，双手无力缚在背后，只晓得用唇去亲他：“好深啊....轻一点.....阿渊....”  
  
虞渊的动作骤然停下，啪啪的撞击声没有了，喘息和哭腔更加明显。  
  
“你叫我什么？”  
  
“阿渊......”  
  
原来不止他一人情动。  
  
虞渊抱着他的背坐起身来，阴茎更深地嵌进去，却没急着动作，唇贴在他的耳边啄吻：“再叫一声。”  
  
“......阿渊。”  
  
屁股的东西狂猛地动起来，每一下抽插都极深极重，内脏都仿佛要被撞得错位，还不够，虞渊解开他的手让他仰躺在铺开的衣料之上，掰开他的腿更狠地操弄起来。发狂的情热如同急流，弈澜的手无助抓住虚空，穴肉收缩，瞬间到达了高潮。  
  
仰头正好看见窄窄的一线天，和半颗月亮。  
  
紧接着一颗脑袋凑上来，挡住了他的视线不说，还封住他的唇，一点也不温柔地含住唇肉吮吸。  
  
见了鬼，怎么一声阿渊便让他发狂了。  
  
虞渊一声不发，眯了眯眼一把攥住他的脚踝，把膝盖掰得更开扛在肩上，托稳他的臀一股脑又顶进去。  
  
“哈啊！停、停下！”  
  
骨头酥得化开，身体变成一滩水，到最后只会发出无意义的哭喊，嘴里‘夫君’‘阿渊’‘混蛋’乱喊一气，那半颗月亮都要颠散在他眼中，彻底没了知觉。  
  
  
等虞渊终于餍足，抱着昏迷不醒的弈澜从北崖走出去的时候，月上中天，已是丑时三刻。  
  
他没回军中，而是直接召唤坐骑直接回了寝殿，这一身乱七八糟的得好好洗洗。也好在这会儿大家都睡了，有几个守夜的童子也被虞渊打发离开，他才放心扔掉两人身上的衣物，抱着他迈进温泉里。  
  
泉水温热，熨烫着身体，弈澜没一会儿便悠悠醒过来，手指软得动都不想动。  
  
偏偏虞渊还精神得很，故意捏住他的鼻子不让他安生睡觉：“夫人好狠的心，吃干抹净就不负责了吗？都不同我说话。”  
  
到底是谁被谁吃干抹净啊！  
  
弈澜没好气的翻了个白眼，闭着眼由他擦拭身体，装起哑巴，就好像从前那样。  
  
等他都快要睡着了，蓦地听到虞渊说——  
  
“吾心甚悦君。”  
  
  
......别以为嘴上这么说着手上就可以不规不矩地开始做乱啊！  
  
“虞渊！”  
  
借着泉水，勃发的巨物重新插进湿软肠肉中，缓慢厮磨，胸前的乳珠也没被放过，黑发铺散在水面上，艳色撩人。  
  
“夫人又叫错了，该罚。”虞渊轻笑。  
  
这晚被整整罚过了两个时辰，温泉池里的水才平静下来。


End file.
